roses
by mavisthecursedgirl
Summary: an army au where it's Erza's birthday and jellal supprises her


A/N: this is a jerza request i got on tumblr hope you all enjoy!

"Corporal Scarlet, come here," ordered a man with blue hair as he looked straight across the room to a woman dressed in a worn camouflage uniform that was covered with sweat and dirt.

"Aye sir! Coming, Sergeant Fernandes," the woman replied as she wiped the back of her forehead then put on a camouflage cap on top of her scalp, effectively hiding most of her bunned hair.

As the woman made her way over to the higher ranked man, Sergeant Fernandes made an 180-degree turn, "Scarlet, follow me to my tent. I have to talk to you."

The woman got curious to why her sergeant took time out of his schedule to get her, but she did not question him. She had no reason to, Sergeant Fernandes was one of the most trustworthy people she knew.

On the way to the sergeant's tent, the two made the show. They had small talk about how they have been, how Fernandes' group was doing and how the private training Scarlet has been teaching is going.

"We are here, Scarlet, come on in," the higher ranked man spoke as he opened the flap opening so the woman could go in first. All the woman did was the nod and walk through the opening into the tent.

Looking around her, the corporal saw what you would usually see in a tent, armoury laid by a wall, maps hanging about, special gear for emergencies, a first aid kit for safe measures, a cabinet filled with vital information and a table laid out on the opposite of the tent from where she stood. But oddly enough, one thing was out of place. There was a bouquet of red roses set up on the wooden table.

"Sergeant, what are those flowers for?" the curious women ask as she looked at Fernandes, who had walked up behind her.

"Hm, corporal, you should know. Don't you remember what day it is?"

It was the 24th of September, it was the corporal's birthday, and yet the scarlet women forgot. She was too wrapped up in her work with training and making sure her squad of soldiers were alright to remember.

The women shook her head slightly at her silliness of forgetting her own birthday. Though, a smile graced her lips as she looked at the sergeant, "They are for me aren't they?"

The sergeant let out a small chuckle at his friend's statement, "Aye sir! These flowers, I got them for you,"

"You shouldn't have, Fernandes, I would have been perfectly fine going without them," replied Scarlet as she walked towards the bouquet, then softly handling a petal, "But I must say, this is a beautiful bunch of roses and I am thankful that you took out the time to get me these, but I must ask, why roses?"

"Why roses? Well, you see, Scarlet, if you look closely, you can see that they match your hair color and your last name," was the sergeant's simple answer to the woman's question.

"Always thinking, I see. Sergeant, if you did this to other women they would be swooning," larked the scarlet haired soldier as she picked up the bouquet and turned to the man, who also had a smile playing on his lips because of his friend's jokes. As long as the blue haired man had known Scarlet, he had barely ever see her joke around like she was doing now, but it made him happy to see that she let her shoulders fall for a moment and quip a tease to him.

"So, it's not working on you, corporal?" asked the man as he walked forward, towards her, the smile still evident on his face.

"I do not remember saying that, sergeant, I just simply said this would only work on any women who had a heart," the scarlet haired woman replied.

"Ah, I see. But, I do have something important to tell you, corporal," the man spoke the louder than before as he swiped his palm over his camouflage jacket, getting rid of the wrinkles that were under where he had laid his palm on.

Looking up from her roses, the corporal looked straight at the sergeant's face, even though the mood was supposed to be light, Scarlet still had to be serious. She was in the army, and maybe something had happened. You have to expect anything to happen at any time if you were a soldier, "May I ask why you called me here, sergeant?"

"Of course, Scarlet. I was going to tell you something, wasn't I? Well, tonight chef Strauss is making a special dinner for you to celebrate your 20th birthday. She asked me to escort you to the dining hall and be your partner to dine with,"

"Oh, Strauss… She's playing her games again, isn't she? But, I definitely will make it to the dinner. It is not every day that people treat you special here, is it?" spoke Scarlet as she held the bouquet of roses just a bit tighter.

"No, it sadly is not every day you're treated specially. But anyways, I will meet you at your tent at 19:30. We must get to the dining hall a bit early to make sure Private Dragneel does not try to eat your meal," said the man as he checked his watch to see what the current time was and to check how much time it was until 19:30.

"We should. Everyone knows private Dragneel will eat anything he gets his hands on," chuckled the corporal as she started to make her way out of the tent, "And thank you again, sergeant Fernandes, for these roses."

.

.

.

 _"Thank you for today, sergeant, I very much appreciated it,"_

 _"of course, Scarlet."_


End file.
